


Awkward

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang know too much about each other's sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

“OUCH! The sand is too hot!” Toph said, walking on her tip-toes across the blazing sand. Sokka looked back at her as the rest of the gang stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

“It wouldn’t burn if you’d put on some shoes,” Sokka said as Toph reached him.

“Don’t start, my feet hurt,” Toph whined, sticking out her lower lip.

“Poor baby. Here, hop up,” Sokka said, turning around and putting Toph’s hands on his shoulders. She grinned and vaulted up onto his back, her legs going around his waist.

“Wee! I feel so tall! This isn’t how I usually ride you.”

“TOPH!” Katara said, waving her hands in distress. “What did we say about the S-E-X talk.”

“Umm…so long as I’m banging your brother I’m not allowed to brag about it?” Toph offered.

“Not the words I used, but YES. I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t want feel Aang banging you against the wall last night, so we all have our problems, Sugar Queen. By the way, good job, Aang.”

“Uhh… Thanks?” Aang started, his facing turning bright red.

“Toph! Stop listening to us! That’s so gross!”

“I can’t help it! If you don’t want me to feel you having sex invest in wooden floors!”

“And thicker walls,” Zuko mumbled, making Katara round on him, her mouth flying open. Zuko held up his hands. “I swear I wasn’t listening on purpose!”

“Me neither, but nicely done, Aang!” Suki said with a grin.

“ _Spirits_ ,” Katara grumped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Could you guys also hear me and Toph–?” Sokka asked, but Katara cut him off with a hiss.

“Yes!”

“You were a trooper, by the way,” Aang said, shooting Sokka a thumb’s up. Sokka waggled his eyebrows.

“What about me and Suki?” Zuko asked, his face a little red.

“For like an hour. I didn’t think you’d ever stop,” Sokka grumbled.

“Get it, Suki!” Toph laughed, holding up hand. After a moment, Suki high-fived her.

“This is awkward,” Zuko said, looking as uncomfortable as Katara.

“Okay, so we’ve all heard each other having sex. It’s not a big deal,” Suki said, glancing at Zuko.

“Yeah, we’re all mature adults here. It’s perfectly natural,” Aang started, but Toph cut him off.

“Sure it is, but you know….not all of us go into the freaking Avatar state while getting our d–”

“SHUT UP, TOPH! I SWEAR, YOU’RE ALL PERVERTS!” Katara exclaimed, gesturing down the beach. “Can we just get to the boat already?”

“YAHOO! WE’RE LEADING A PERVERT PARADE! ONWARD TO SIN, SOKKA! YIP-YIP!” Toph shouted, pumping her fist into the air while digging her heels into Sokka’s flanks. He laughed and took off down the beach at a run, but then stumbled after only a few feet. He and Toph toppled over in a flurry of limbs and sand. Sokka landed face first with Toph straddling his back.

“Ow,” Sokka mumbled, his voice muffled by the sand.

Toph grabbed his wolf’s tail, tugging his head up. “Told you I’d ride you into the ground.”

“I heard that!” Katara said as she walked past.

“Pervert,” Toph and Sokka said in unison.

_(end)_


End file.
